A New Dimension
by violinnerd 14
Summary: 4 years after defeating Callahan, Hiro rebuilds the portal and traveled through. When he arrives in San Fransokyo, he is not surprised, until a face from the past returns. Can Hiro and Baymax get back to their dimension with the help of the other universe's team, and the input of a certain older brother? Bad summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Vy! So here's my first Big Hero 6 attempt, so we'll see what happens. Hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I sadly don't own BH6**

"Ok Baymax, ready?" 18 year old Hiro Hamada asked his robot.

"I fail to see how this improves your health. Or improve anything at all," the large balloon-like invention stated.

"I fail to see how you fail to see how cool it is!" Hiro exclaimed. He put on his purple helmet and walked over to the control panel for the large ring in front of the pair. After defeating Callahan, Hiro and the team rebuilt the portal that almost killed Abigail and ended up being the original Baymax's final adventure. Since then Hiro had grown up. His old armor had changed. He kept the original helmet with the exception of making it a darker shade of purple and red (making small adjustments for comfort). He now had dark purple (almost black) and red coloring and a little more bad ass theme going on. That didn't change the fact that he was still really tiny though. He did have other clothes on under the armor too, so he could change to look normal depending on where they ended up. Hiro pressed the final button and the machine turned on, glowing.

"Ready Baymax?"

"Of course." Baymax leaned down and Hiro climbed onto his back. Then they took off, into the portal. Soon enough they ended up in a back alley way. Hiro quickly undid the straps of his armor, which folded up conveniently, and revealed a black tee shirt that had SFIT written in faded red letters, blue jeans, and the old blue hoodie he always wore. He got Baymax's armor off and stuffed it into a small backpack he managed to bring with. Looking around the corner, Hiro was slightly disappointed.

"Well, we're still in San Fransokyo that's for sure," he said. He had hoped for a more exciting destination on their first trip. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, now a few inches shorter than before.

"Well Baymax, might as well start walking home," he said.

"Hiro?" A voice asked from the dark. Hiro to froze, only one person had that voice.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion," Baymax told the newcomer. Hiro turned, and almost screamed. How was _he_ standing _there_?!

"Hiro?" The man asked again, and Hiro knew just who it was.

"Tadashi?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Vy! And since Christmas was yesterday, I'm updating all my stories! Love ya guys! Happy holidays! Sorry for the short chapter. Review, follow, favorite. Disclaimer: I don't own :(**

"See you later Aunt Cass!" Tadashi called to his aunt as he walked out. Finals had just finished at SFIT, and he thought he should take a walk. The city was so lively, even at night, so it wasn't too much different. As he walked, he heard shouting come from a dark alleyway, and the sound of a small crowd cheering. Bot fighters. Tadashi quickened his pace. It had been four years since his little brother Hiro died, but it still hurt. Not noticing where he was going, he continued on. As he passed a slightly lighter alley (in a safer part of town luckily), he heard a strange noise, like electricity. Confused, he went towards the sound. Suddenly a blue light flashed from around the corner, throwing him off guard. He rubbed his eyes and turned the corner.

"Well we're still in San Fransokyo," a boy's voice said. Tadashi froze. Was that? No, there's no way it's him.

"Well Baymax, might as well start walking home," the voice said. There was no doubt in Tadashi's mind now. Only one other person could be out with Baymax, no matter how impossible it seems. But there's no mistaking the voice of Hiro Hamada.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked, coming around the corner completely. The other boy stiffened. Tadashi looked at him in shock. If he had passed this teen on the streets he never would have thought it was his brother. He had grown, now about the same height as Tadashi, and he had pierced his ears. His hair was still a long mess of black, luckily.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion," his robot said, waving to him. Tadashi ignored it.

"Hiro?" He asked again. Hiro turned. Shock entered his eyes as he saw his older brother.

"Tadashi?" He asked.


End file.
